


Shaven

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Mention of Rape (not Kili), Orgasm Control, Rough Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin had a rather unusual preference in the bed department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaven

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last year when I was sick and the painkiller had lost its effect. I thought it’s fitting to post it now when I’m sick again. Lesson learnt: weird things come to my mind when I’m in pain and angry at everything, and editing while under the influence of medicine is a terrible idea-I can’t remember how to English.
> 
> This is my pain-induced attempt to explain why Kili is beardless.

Thorin had a rather unusual preference in the bed department. While it wasn’t exactly frowned upon, many would surely regard it with confusion for it went against dwarven norms.

Thorin liked his partners’ face shaven free of beard.

Shearing one’s beard was seen as an act of mourning and an act of ultimate humility. Thorin knew this well as he, too, had cut his beard when his people had lost their home. To him, despite others’ protest, it was the right thing to do. They had lost so many dwarfs and so much of their history and their future. As a prince, even one without a kingdom, he simply couldn’t let such loss go unacknowledged.

Thorin had also seen beard-cutting as a form of punishment. Those who had committed terrible crimes but spared from death were occasionally sentenced to this humiliation. He still remembered the first time he had witnessed the punishment carried out. He remembered the fear in the dwarf’s eyes, then the tears which had fallen as his beard had been tugged and cut without care. He remembered the dwarf kneeling among his sheared auburn hair, head bowed in shame, strong frame wrecked by sobs. Beards would grow back in time (weeks if not months. Dwarf hair grew very slowly), but before then, every dwarf would see these dwarfs as filthy creatures, only slightly above animals. They wouldn’t receive any respect or kindness they used to have.

Thorin remembered clearly his arousal at the display. His cock had hardened while the sentence had been carried out. It had twitched in yearning whenever the dwarf sobbed or moaned for mercy. He had been at full stand, aching for release, when the dwarf was taken away to his cell. When he visited the criminal that night, he had spoken at great length about his punishment not sufficing his crime, that the criminal had deserved worse humiliation. The dwarf had cried again when Thorin took him roughly, whispering cruel words to his ear and pulling his very short beard.

It had become a habit to seek these criminals. No one had wondered, thinking that he had only sought justice, and if those criminals had suspected any of his perversion, their lowered status had denied them the care or attention of others. It was quite a pity that this particular method of punishment was replaced and Thorin was no longer in any position to give the sentence or witness it. However, Thorin wasn’t an unreasonable dwarf. His new priority was creating a new home for his people, not restoring an old tradition to feed his lust. He had given up on that particular interest of his when one day Kili came to him, face nearly free from his newly-grown beard.

Thorin had listened in stunned silence as Kili explained his reasoning behind the act: to show his respect for what they had lost in the Lonely Mountain, although he had never seen the solitary peak himself. The young archer was determined to connect to their history and no one could stop him from taking this route to achieve that objective. If he had been shocked and objected when that night Thorin sought him to relief the desire he had suppressed for many decades, he had showed no indication of it.

Now Kili was sitting at the edge of Thorin’s bed, head tilted up to reveal his vulnerable neck, his eyes closed tightly, as Thorin carefully shaved his growing beard. His skin was red from wet cloth Thorin had applied before and oil was used to further soften the hair and avoid injury. Still, Kili’s breath hitched whenever Thorin’s blade glided across his neck, fearing a slip of hand although Thorin had proven his steadiness. After all, no matter how urgent the need pulsating between his legs was, he didn’t wish to hurt Kili.

Kili moaned softly when Thorin turned his face to have more access on still-bearded area. The king’s eyes glazed with lust and his grip on Kili’s chin tightened momentarily. He had seen Kili’s pride when his beard grew long. He knew Kili wanted to braid it the way Fili did. He knew it would be a magnificent beard. Therefore, today Thorin called Kili to his room to shave the facial hair.

Thorin licked his lips impatiently as he shaved away the few last strips of dark hair. Kili was trembling, no doubt imagining his new un-dwarf-like appearance. Though this wasn’t the first time, he still had difficulty accepting the humiliation of having his face free of beard. An animalistic grin spread on Thorin’s face as the last hair was cut away. He stroked the smooth throat and jaw line, drinking in the feel and sight of vulnerable skin.

Kili gasped when he was pushed down to the bed and forced to turn to his stomach. He clutched the bedding tightly as Thorin hastily removed his trousers, and sucked in a sharp breath when a finger, slicked by shaving oil, was pushed into him unceremoniously.

Thorin gripped Kili’s hip tightly, not letting him move away. His longest finger probed the familiar warmth, impatiently preparing him. As always, the channel was very tight, requiring more stretching, so he inserted the second finger, ignoring Kili’s whimpers and moans. His cock was throbbing painfully in his trousers, demanding immediate relief. He didn’t intend to wait long.

The fingers fucked Kili rapidly and occasionally spread, drawing breathless cries and moans from the young dwarf. He widened his legs to get more comfortable and Thorin lost his patience. Thorin pulled his fingers out quickly and then undid his trousers. He spit onto his hand and covered his thick cock with his saliva, too impatient to reach for the oil, and pulled Kili’s hips up. He only briefly enjoyed the shiver that ran through the archer’s body before entering him with one smooth thrust. Thorin laughed, cruel and heartless, as Kili scrambled to escape. His grip on the young dwarf’s hip was strong, no doubt leaving bruises, not allowing him any movement beside what Thorin wanted. Without waiting, he pounded into Kili, enjoying the still tight channel convulsing around him.

“Where do you think you’re going, Kili? Hmmm?” Thorin asked, leaning over the smaller dwarf.

“Wait. Wait. Please,” Kili gasped, his voice slightly muffled by the sheet he clutched close to his mouth.

Thorin grinned and pushed into Kili harder, making Kili cry out loudly, his voice echoing in Thorin’s chamber. The dwarf tightened around Thorin unwittingly, pulling a deep groan from inside Thorin’s chest. “Wait? Do you deserve that?” Thorin sneaked a hand into Kili’s shirt to twist his nipple, loving how it made the archer squirm and whimper beneath him. It’s not that he was incapable or unwilling of being gentle. He enjoyed slower love making with Kili as well, but the torturous wait when he shaved Kili and the sight of his hairless face always snapped his control. Thorin was now focused only on finding gratification in the tight young body below him.

Kili sobbed beneath him, but not only out of pain. They had done this enough times for Thorin to know he received pleasure as well from the harsh treatment. Still, he tried to move away from Thorin’s unforgiving hands and cock, writhing as his attempts to pull away were stopped by Thorin. “Please. Please.”

Growling, Thorin grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at him. “You don’t deserve pity,” Thorin snarled, “Beardless dwarf. Are you even a dwarf at all? No, you’re just an elf. An ugly dirty elf that spread his legs for his rightful dwarf lord. Elves don’t deserve any mercy.”

Kili closed his eyes tightly and whimpered. Unable to hold himself back any longer, Thorin released his jaw and pounded into his sister-son, moaning as the warm rings of muscles gripped him tight, both pulling him in and trying to push him out. Release pooled in his tight stones when he saw tears of humiliation in Kili’s lashes. With a loud roar, he came and filled Kili with his seed. Even then he didn’t cease to move, slicking the passage with his thick essence. He never lasted long in these episodes but his continually rising lust more than made up for it. His gaze was feral when he pulled out and thick cum ran down from the red rim.

Roughly, he flipped Kili onto his back. He wasn’t surprised when he saw the dwarf’s hard cock. Bruises might be starting to form on his fair skin and his entrance might be sore, but Kili very much enjoyed this. “Finish yourself,” He ordered.

Whining, Kili obeyed, wrapping a trembling hand on his hardness and pumped himself quickly. His eyes widened when Thorin brought his unoccupied hand to his bottom. His mouth opened as if to protest but he smartly said nothing. His face was red as Thorin plunged two fingers of his fingers into his stretched and wet hole.

“Do you feel that?” Thorin asked, pushing the back of Kili’s knee so that his knee nearly touched his chest. This way he could see the stretched hole and the pearly seed which came out whenever he pulled out his fingers. Between his legs, his cock twitched with renewed interest. “Do you feel how wet you are from me? One of these days I will send you to your room naked and beardless, my cum running down your legs so that people could see the kind of elf you are-a cheap elf harlot who’d bend over and beg for dwarf cocks and cum. Would you like that?”

Kili shook his head frantically, his eyes widening. “No! Don’t!”

Thorin laughed maliciously at the sight of fear in Kili’s eyes. When Kili pulled his hand away, he let him and quickly replaced them with two of his thicker fingers. “Why would I care about what you want? Yes, I think I will do that one day. I think some of them will be quite interested in decorating you. I’ve seen the way some of them look at you, I know they long to bury their cocks inside your pretty hole and fill you up with their cum until your belly is distended from how much you’re taking. I won’t stop them.”

“No, please! Just you! Just you! Please!” Kili begged, tears running down his face, his hand moving rapidly on his red erection. There was a small wet patch on his shirt. Thorin wanted to paint his entire body with their combined cum.

Thorin watched fear played across Kili’s smooth face, taking his time to consider. He carelessly caressed the bundle of nerves inside Kili, making him buck his hips and moan loudly. Kili's free hand flew to grip the base on his cock while the other didn’t stop pumping himself as he hadn’t been told to stop. He desperately needed to come, but he wouldn’t without Thorin’s command. Thorin watched Kili arch his back beautifully and the thought of this _,_ of Kili begging for mercy and pleasure under any other dwarf, made him see red. “Perhaps. I don’t like to share after all,” He murmured possessively. “Come for me, Kili.”

Kili sighed in relief and within seconds obeyed the order. His back arched sharply as he came in thick spurts, his seed dirtying the shirt he still wore and his chin. Thorin watched in fascination the way he gasped out Thorin’s name and his skin flushed with gratitude and shame, the way pearly seed ran down his beardless chin and neck. He pulled his fingers out, released Kili’s leg and let the dwarf regained his breath. The archer was so exhausted that he barely realized when once again Thorin took his place between his legs. He gasped in shock, gripping the sheet tight, when Thorin drove his cock back into the tempting passage.

“You didn’t think it’s over yet, did you?”

Thorin laughed loudly and mockingly as Kili writhed beneath him, overstimulated. He smiled as he took Kili at a steady pace, watching the beardless dwarf beg for mercy he wouldn’t get.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Thorin lay on the bed with Kili asleep in his arms. The archer had fallen asleep immediately after Thorin withdrew from him for the last time. He barely stirred when the king cleaned his soiled skin and sore entrance. It was unlikely that he would be able to walk or sit right for a while, so Thorin would have to arrange food to be delivered here tomorrow and convince Dwalin not to be too rough on Kili during training for a couple of days.

Thorin smiled when Kili snuggled closer. Now that his lust was satiated, he could appreciate the sacrifice Kili had made for him. After that first time, Thorin had feared some kind of repercussion, such as his secret was made public or losing his sister-son’s affection. Instead, Kili had approached him with forgiveness and acceptance. He could refuse to play along with Thorin’s perversion but he stayed, only asking for Thorin’s time and affection in return. Thorin still didn’t fully understand how this was an even remotely fair arrangement for Kili, although he had been assured many times that indeed it was, but he wasn’t going to complain.

Thorin kissed Kili’s damp forehead and stroke his clean jaw, searching for any sign of growing hair and finding none. He sighed and settled back onto his soft pillows. It’s a pity that it would take a while before he could shave Kili again.


End file.
